


Older Jegulus for @slytherinblue

by scarheadedferret



Series: While I'm At Camp Masterlist [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Older!Jegulus, written for an ask on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret
Summary: some fluffy established relationship with one of my favorite and most underrated pairings, thank you for the prompt @slytherinblue <3





	Older Jegulus for @slytherinblue

Regulus closed the door to their small cottage behind him. He spelled the two grocery bags he had been carrying to set themselves on the kitchen table, before walking into their kitchen himself. Pulling his long hair up into a bun, he smiled as he heard the radio blasting from the room. 

 

And he grinned even more as he saw his husband, stirring something in a pot as he swayed his hips to Celestina Warbeck, which was turned on high volume. 

 

James turned, and his face lit up as he caught sight of Regulus. Regulus, being taller, walked over and placed a kiss atop James’ salt and pepper curls. He then spelled the groceries he had bought to go into the cupboards and muggle refrigerator, before looking over to see what James was cooking. It was rice, and it smelled wonderful. 

 

Suddenly, Regulus felt a kiss at his nape, and he was turned around as James took one of Regulus’ hands in his own, putting the other on Regulus’ waist. 

 

“Dance with me,” James said, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled, eyes that were already wrinkled with years of laugh lines. And Regulus was thankful that he had been the one to see them come about throughout the years. He rolled his eyes, but put his free hand on James’ shoulder as he allowed his husband to lead him around the kitchen slowly. 

 

Regulus smiled to himself as he felt James hum the tune of the song softly, and he squeezed his hand gently. It was soft moments like this when Regulus was extremely thankful he had asked James to marry him thirty years ago. 

 

After James and Evans had divorced, three years after Harry was born, James had spent a lot of time in Sirius, Remus, and Regulus’ shared apartment. Regulus had been hesitant to go near his brother’s best friend in the beginning, but as time passed he found himself smiling at James’ jokes, and genuinely enjoying his presence.

 

It was on Christmas of 1984 that James had kissed him under the mistletoe, and it was the fall of 1988 that Regulus had asked James to be his husband. Harry had already known Regulus as one of his uncles, similar to Remus or Sirius, and, though a bit displeased at the announcement of their engagement, was happy for his father.

 

Lily, whom James was still friends with, was also supportive, glad that her ex-husband had found someone who could make him happy in the long-run.

 

“I bought you food, so you’re set for the week, but you’ll have to fend for yourself after that,” Regulus told him, as James continued to sway them around softly.

 

“I could just visit Lils and Harry over the weekend, and I’m sure Molly has heaps of leftovers from Christmas still,” James replied and Regulus hummed in agreement. 

 

It was January, just after New Years Day, and Regulus was to return back to Hogwarts for his position as the Care of Magical Creatures professor in the following week. James had retired as coach for the Appleby Arrows a while back, but every other month he would go to Hogwarts to help teach students who were poor at Quidditch and wanted to learn. 

 

Regulus could only really come home on the weekends, but it being the first week back from the winter holidays, he was required to stay at the school for a bit longer.

 

Although being away from his husband for the majority of the week was hard, they made do with floo calls and letters, and Regulus would visit back anytime he could. 

 

“And you’ll be alright, then?” 

 

“We’ve done this for years, of course I will be,” James assured, he leaned up and kissed Regulus’ forehead before moving to turn the heat off of the rice. 

 

“I do love you, you know,” Regulus stated, he smiled as he saw James duck his head and blush from where his back was to Regulus. After all these years James could still blushed like a teenager. 

 

“Where is this coming from?” James turned around and leaned against the counter, his head was cocked to the side, his face split into a grin.

 

“It comes from the deepest realms of my heart, dear Jamie,” James tsked, and then snorted and laughed, “Also I’m gone for a week, and I wanted to remind you,” Regulus murmured as James took his hand. James ran his thumb over one of the scars formed on Regulus’ palm, the fault of a paticularly harsh blast-ended skrewt. 

 

“I love you too,” James spoke, still holding Regulus’ hand, he turned back to the pot, absently giving the rice one last stir before facing back to his husband. “With all my heart,” James grinned as he swept Regulus up into a dance again. The song had ended on the radio yet they still danced, and James began to hum to improvise. Regulus laughed softly and he felt James squeeze his hip teasingly. 

 

Thirty years of marriage had done nothing to null the love Regulus held for his husband, and Regulus was extremely thankful for each day that he spent with his love.

 


End file.
